Job 5/kjv
: }|1| 5:1 Call now, if there be any that will answer thee; and to which of the saints wilt thou turn? }} : }|2| 5:2 For wrath killeth the foolish man, and envy slayeth the silly one. }} : }|3| 5:3 I have seen the foolish taking root: but suddenly I cursed his habitation. }} : }|4| 5:4 His children are far from safety, and they are crushed in the gate, neither is there any to deliver them. }} : }|5| 5:5 Whose harvest the hungry eateth up, and taketh it even out of the thorns, and the robber swalloweth up their substance. }} : }|6| 5:6 Although affliction cometh not forth of the dust, neither doth trouble spring out of the ground; }} : }|7| 5:7 Yet man is born unto trouble, as the sparks fly upward. }} : }|8| 5:8 I would seek unto God, and unto God would I commit my cause: }} : }|9| 5:9 Which doeth great things and unsearchable; marvellous things without number: }} : }|10| 5:10 Who giveth rain upon the earth, and sendeth waters upon the fields: }} : }|11| 5:11 To set up on high those that be low; that those which mourn may be exalted to safety. }} : }|12| 5:12 He disappointeth the devices of the crafty, so that their hands cannot perform their enterprise. }} : }|13| 5:13 He taketh the wise in their own craftiness: and the counsel of the froward is carried headlong. }} : }|14| 5:14 They meet with darkness in the day time, and grope in the noonday as in the night. }} : }|15| 5:15 But he saveth the poor from the sword, from their mouth, and from the hand of the mighty. }} : }|16| 5:16 So the poor hath hope, and iniquity stoppeth her mouth. }} : }|17| 5:17 Behold, happy is the man whom God correcteth: therefore despise not thou the chastening of the Almighty: }} : }|18| 5:18 For he maketh sore, and bindeth up: he woundeth, and his hands make whole. }} : }|19| 5:19 He shall deliver thee in six troubles: yea, in seven there shall no evil touch thee. }} : }|20| 5:20 In famine he shall redeem thee from death: and in war from the power of the sword. }} : }|21| 5:21 Thou shalt be hid from the scourge of the tongue: neither shalt thou be afraid of destruction when it cometh. }} : }|22| 5:22 At destruction and famine thou shalt laugh: neither shalt thou be afraid of the beasts of the earth. }} : }|23| 5:23 For thou shalt be in league with the stones of the field: and the beasts of the field shall be at peace with thee. }} : }|24| 5:24 And thou shalt know that thy tabernacle shall be in peace; and thou shalt visit thy habitation, and shalt not sin. }} : }|25| 5:25 Thou shalt know also that thy seed shall be great, and thine offspring as the grass of the earth. }} : }|26| 5:26 Thou shalt come to thy grave in a full age, like as a shock of corn cometh in in his season. }} : }|27| 5:27 Lo this, we have searched it, so it is; hear it, and know thou it for thy good. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *